


Call your name

by Abagailx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha Kuroko Tetsuya, Depression, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Akashi Seijuurou, Omega Kise Ryouta, Omega Verse, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abagailx/pseuds/Abagailx
Summary: Fated mate is the greatest things ever happened in your lifeIs what they says





	Call your name

**Author's Note:**

> As requested, I tried to write the details on what actually happened in my story before. Again this story will giving you a massive heart attack due to extremely broken english
> 
> For those who sensitive with raped, depression, and suicidal please don't read it
> 
> Before you read it, this story is more likely a pov from Akashi the bolded words is what happened in the past. The hell I'm talking about? XD
> 
> Enjoy <3

**"I was raped when I was 15"**

My father was a proud alpha. We rarely talk, hell I barely remembered our time together when I was just a child. After the death of my mother, our family never been the same anymore. Father was forcing himself working nonstop. And my mental instability leading me to late blooming is what people around me saying.

 **When everyone got their result, they were so happy. Shockingly, Tetsuya was an alpha and Ryota was an omega. Really shocked news for all of us. And people expecting me as an alpha due to me blood as Akashi. While everyone was celebrating their result, I was getting t** **he negative.** _Unidentified,_ gender.

 **"If you still did not present to any group when you reach 15, we need to do it manually, Sei. It might hurt a lots but we need to force it out."** my uncle sighed when he read my report. It was a rare case, what he told me. Father giving no response but only giving me a hard stare.

**"What will happened if I didn't present in supposed time, uncle?"**

" **You will go insane. Crazy."** my father voice echoing in my head.

It was late evening when a sudden sweet vanilla scent hit my nose. My head almost burst and my breath become short. _Vanilla._ My body temperature is rising. _I need him._ My breathing only getting heavier as I heard the footsteps walking their way to me. _Tetsuya._ My head is screaming to get my alpha. _My alpha?_ My eyes widened. _Omega._

" **Are you okay, Tetsu?"** Daiki supporting friend.

 **"Can you smell that?"** Tetsuya covered his nose. It too thick, suffocating. He never smell something so strong, so sweet and warming. The smell is inviting him to a heaven. He need to find it. He needs that smell. He need to mark it as his.

 **"Tetsu. I think you having your heat."** Daiki help his friend to leave the school.

I look onto my watch and it shows 8 night and my sight only getting blur as my body is ready to collapse. 8. 8. My eyes tried to focusing on any number on my watch. 21/12. I am turning 15 yesterday. How could I forgot? I was shocked as my phone is ringing. _Who?_ After a moment, it stopped. Again it ringing and it repeat over and over. My body can't no longer move. I felt so exhausted. So dark.

 _Warm?_ Slowly my eyes open. Dark. So dark. Why is it so dark? Something wet was placed on my forehead while my hand was gently kissed. _Who?_ _Why do I felt so weak? So hot? So needing?_

 **"Sei can you hear me?"** a worried voice reaching my ear. _Someone please turn the light on_. Now something warm was placed on my forehead. _Papa?_

 **"Seijuro can you hear me? Open your eyes.** " my father strong voice was on my left. _No wonder it was so dark. I was closing my eyes._ With the help of their voice, I tried to open my eyes, fail multiply. **"Slowly Seijuro."** a warm pheromones hit my nose. A loving and warm pheromones was embracing my entire body. After another few more try, my eyes was open.

 **"Papa?"** my eyes meet him. I never saw him that relieved.

 **"You aware of your status, right?"** my uncle touch my forehead. I nodded slowly. **"Since you representing late. I need you to take a rest here in your room. We still not quite sure how will this heat will influenced your body but we already told everyone that no alpha but me and your father was allowed to enter this room, even getting close to this mansion."**

" **Th--u"** I murmured.

 **"Get a rest Sei. If you need anything we will be here."** a kiss was place on my forehead. I'm not sure who but it only between my father and my uncle. I don't think it was my father.

My heat last on abnormal period of time. While omega usually last for a week, my already on it's second week, though the feeling is not as strong as before but to think it will last this long, quite worrisome. My uncle told me it might due my late blooming or so but there won't be any harm effect. Ever since, my father will visits me frequently before and after he went to work. Doing nothing but resting on a small chair beside my bed and caressing my hair.

Until one day, someone entered my room. My eyes widened. _Alpha._ Why there was an alpha here? Aren't uncle and father told me there are no alpha around here? I glance on the clock on the table beside my bed, 5, father will be home at 6. _Who?_

 **"Who is it?"** my weak voice echoing in the dark. Why didn't the maid turn the light on? It getting dark why there are non of them told this alpha to leave? _Why?_ Then, a warm breath on my neck send me into my defend mood. **"No--"** I tried to push the alpha away but fail. My body won't listen to me. _Someone._ He kissed my neck, pinning me down.

 **"No--"** a tears fall on my cheek. No. No. No. My alpha is Tetsuya. No.

 **"You smell so good, young master."** my eyes widened. I know this guy. He was my appointed guard. A friendly and enjoyable person.

 **"Haruto no--"** he forcefully kissed my lips.

**"Your smell. I can't help but to carve for it, young master. When I first smell it, it making me head spinning but I like it. It so sweet."**

**"Haruto. No. This is not what you wanted. You'll regret it--"**

**"There are no regret having you as my omega, young master. You were as beautiful as an angel, what regret can I have?"** it not used. He no longer sane. **"You are brokenly perfect."** he bite onto my neck. A tears now fall like a river from my eyes. My body went limp. He was forcing himself to me. No. No. It. **_IT TOO LATE._**

As my father and uncle enter the mansion, my father somehow arrive late from work, their eyes widened. Every omega was on the ground, fainted. A strong smell of pheromones was lingering in the mansion. Immediately, both of them running to my room. Their eyes never turn that wide. There I was, cover with blood and bite mark on my body. A strong smell of sex and pheromones was lingering like a perfume in the room. The alpha still unawares of my father and uncle present still thrusting into me roughly while his teeth was impaled into my neck. My limp body is getting no time for rest, giving no response but hang like a doll. For 2 hours he been thrusting himself and cumming into me nonstop. .

 **"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU."** said my father with a burning eyes ready to beating the alpha half-dead. His pheromones spread like a rapid fire in the room, making the alpha jump from my bed and sending my uncle to his knees. The alpha though even dare and ready to attack my already furious father.

I never saw my father that angry before. Not even when I disobey his ordered. My uncle, Masaki  though having a trouble standing to his feet had to use a huge amount of pheromones to control my father killing intent. After a moment, my father pull me into his embraced and wrapped his huge coat around my body, kissing my messy hair lovingly. It was really a foreign feeling. To be secure on his arm.

 **"I'm not sure about his mental state, Masa."** my uncle look at my sleeping self. I really cannot process anything that time. The only things I can understand is, I am better off dead.

 **"I'm sorry."** my father weak voice was the last sound I heard that time before I fully fall into my deep slumber. After that incident, I left Japan for England.

Upon arriving at England, I was greeted by my father personal butler, Shuzo. He was a really friendly alpha and beside him was another omega, Shogo, is his name. I heard their were mate. How nice. My first month is normal days for me. Until my second month stay, I feeling so suicidal. So dirty. So negative. Everything I could think of is how to kill myself. I didn't takes my foods, didn't socializing, didn't do anything for myself.

On my third month, my father, uncle and two stranger arrived as Shuzo could no longer handling me. Shogo was really stressed out and I felt so bad for it. I didn't meant to stress him out but I just don't felt like I should be alive. I felt so miserable.

 **"Can you felt it, Sei? Three more month, you can hold him."** Shogo put my hand to caressing his stomach. He was crying. I giving no response. _I'm sorry, Shogo._

**"How long?"**

**"Two month for the accurate date."** Shuzo told my father and the two stranger look at me sadly. I don't need their sympathy.

 **"I hope Taiga can help him, Akashi-san. When our sister Alex fall into a same depression it was Taiga who actually able to bring her back."** Tatsuya is what his name was the second born of Kagami-Himuro, he was touching my hand. _Beta._ I can felt it. His skin was rather cold but a warm pheromones spreading into my body. So warm. So true. So kind.

Taiga had stayed with me ever since along with Shuzo and Shogo. He tried to befriend me but as usual, I ignored him. My father will visiting more frequently, every week from Japan to England, which he seems not to mind even a bit. Until one day, my suicide attempt success.

Shogo found me laying with my own blood in my bath tub for how long I was there I'm not quite sure. I had cut both of my thighs and my chest using a small blade that I managed to hid from Shuzo. The blood flowing like a never ending water. Shogo sending a loud scream and I can heard a panic voice of Shuzo calling an ambulance and lifting his collapse mate. Taiga had pull me carefully out of the tub and laid me on the floor, trying to put a pressure on my open wound. I felt numb inside and out. Nothing is matter now. Another pair of hand was trying to preventing my chest from flowing more blood. Weakly I look toward them, satisfying with my achievement.

Until I turn weakly on my left, I saw the young me crying. He was so alone and sad. No one was there for him. _Why?_ I tried to reach for him, telling everything will be alright but nothing. I can't move my hand, I can felt it my soul is leaving my body. _I'm sorry_ I tell my younger self, I'm not sure if he can here it though. _I'm sorry_ again I told him. _I'm sorry._

 _Why?_ immediately I cried. **"Taiga--"** I grabbed onto Taiga's cloth, his eyes met mine. **"Die-no--"** I'm not sure if he got my message. **"No. Don't wanna--"** my eyes close and my breathing stop.

**"DAMMIT!! I WOULDN'T LET YOU DIE LIKE THIS AKASHI!!"**

I'm comatose for 3 month and Taiga and my father never left my side. For 3 months I saw how vulnerable my father is. How frustrating he was.My father was a proud alpha and not a religious person but ever since he always praying. Every minute, every second. Taiga. Taiga. The alpha always holding onto my hand and telling me all sweet things, he didn't cared who will listen to it. He tell me how he wish for me to open my beautiful mismatched eyes. He want to listen to my voice, telling me it was so perfect. Telling me over and over how much he love me. Kissing my lips, my cheek, my forehead and my fingers. Every single fingers he kissed with love. _How fortunate his future mate having him as a partner._

When I woke up, Taiga had me secured on his arm while my father wrapped his arm around both of us, gently kissing my forehead. Both of them had help me to recover from both of my depression and myself. Taiga, I had accepted him as my partner after I told him what happened to me. He told me he didn't cared even if I already bonded both by force or by my free will. All he cared is the current me, and I never been that happy in my life.

It was my last day in England when suddenly an alpha approach me. I was waiting for Taiga in front of the bookstore and an alpha offered me a  chocolate which I refused gently. **"What a pretty omega you are. Really I never saw someone as beautiful as you. Not even my wife can match yours. Shockingly."** an alpha compliment me. Should I be happy with it? Even when he complimented me, his smile was brighter than a sun when his eyes met his wife. _Fated mate_ both of them bid me farewell and it only a minute before Taiga arrived.

 _Alpha and Omega._ What a curse to mankind. I never understand why this kind of hierarchy even exist. Why do everyone's fated was decided? Why can't we decided it ourselves? Fated mate only mate for life and it will last until one of them die. Until then, they will never can be mark by other and when they were mark by other alpha before their fated mate, the omega will face the consequences. Most of the bonded omega by other than their alpha usually ended up dead as their mental instability worsen. Suicide attempt. Why? My uncle told me it was the nature but for me it was because we lost the scent. Our own scent and our mate scent. We forgot everything and it lead us to feeling so void. Non-existing. What else left? Nothing but a our broken self. What the needs of living anymore?

 **"He married to Shigehiro.** " my world shattered. My fated mate is married to other. I never felt so dead yet alive on a same time. He will never knew that I was his fated mate. Not when I already bonded to stranger that I barely knew. Taiga, he understand my episode making sure that I was secure on his arm. Making surs that my emotions will not control my sanity. He done everything he could. I felt so bad to hin, I accepted him as my partner yet here I am carving for others person. So bad.

_My world becomes dark_

I decided to return to Japan years later with no one knows about it. My hair is longer than it supposed to. My thin figure and pale skin. My father told me I've changed so much. Too feminine for Akashi but with my status as an omega it not a news. My depression is not as worse as it was before and everyone was trying to help me. I disappeared for more than a years, a hundred if it not countless of call and message from the generation I received but not one of them I had replied.

**"Akashi"** **it quite funny, really when Shintaro saw me. I never saw him make that face. But, it not stay longer before a punch met my face. It quite a mess. A curse words. Punch after punch was thrown until he embraced me tight and cried his heart out. The only comfort I can offered him is a silent assurance.**

**"Hello"** again everyone makes a same face as Shintaro as they just meet a ghost. Again it quite funny. And after that I spent a lots of my free time with them just like how it used to be. Though sometimes one or two of them will gone for work or picking up their child. Now I was 25, still unmarried and alone. Really tragic for someone like me who can have anyone I want. For an Akashi. So tragic.

 **"Shige is pregnant with our first baby."** Tetsuya declared it happily. _My heart break._ Everyone was cheering and congratulating him. What should I do? I'm not sure myself.

 **"Congrate, Tetsuya. Shige."** it was really painful. I want to kill myself so badly. I just want to kill that unborn child inside of Shige but I was so unpure myself so how can I kill something so pure? Innocent? Beautiful? My love for the unborn child run deeper than my despair without mate.

That night I was suprised as a sleeping Taiga was on my bed waiting for me. I smile and kiss his forehead. Telling him how much I miss him before buried myself in his warm embraced. Maybe this is better than I thought?

 **"I'm so sorry, Akashi."** the alpha was kneeling and crying asking for forgiveness. I'm not sure if he asking forgiveness sincerely or because he was afraid of my family. Akashi, a family that stand higher from all hierarchy, even the alpha in the society. How could I forgive him? I can't no longer mated with someone as his bond mark is burning on my neck? And my mate is already married and expecting? I want to tear him apart. Kill him. Burried him alive.

 **"What can I do now, Haruto??"** I asked him while fall to my knees crying. **"My mate already married and expecting. What can I do, Haruto?"** a warm hand wrapped itself around my body. For the first time, I felt safe on the hand of my raper.

 **"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND MY FEELING, AKASHICCHI!! YOU WERE UNMATED OMEGA!!"** that was the first time I ever saw Ryota so broken. Usually I will makes sure he will be skin alive but to think that he just lost the source of his life, his heart, his baby is heartbreaking. All I can offered to Ryota is a small embraced. Daiki panic voice on the other line already telling me something bad had happened, Taiga drove us to the hospital, holding my hand whenever it free from the gear.

 **"Miscarriage."** Shintaro told us. Ryota. His pregnancy was a risk from the start and what I learnt this is their sixth tried. Again fail. Ryota body condition just couldn't stand the pregnancy and seems like Tetsuya recent expecting sending his emotions all over the place.

**"Ryota."**

**"Don't touch ME!!"** Ryota glared and shove Seijuro harshly. **"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND AKASHI!! YOU NEVER IN ANY RELATIONSHIP!! HELL DID YOU EVEN KNOW YOUR POSITION?!"** everyone was shocked. Everyone understands how sensitive that issue was to me while Ryota still unaware what he had done.

 **"Ryota--"** Daiki tried to calm his husband yet fail, Ryota was so emotional.

 **"Ryota--"** again I tried to help but this time Ryota push me a bit to forceful and I slam my back on the wall hard. My breath stop for a moment. Immediately a punch reach Ryota's face. Taiga was ready to kill. It was really hard to restraining him. It takes all of us to stop him from killing Ryota while I making sure that Ryota was safe in my arms. After a moment, Taiga finally cool down.

 **"Tell him you sorry."** demand Taiga. They don't get it right why Taiga said that? That cute. **"Tell Seijuro you sorry."**

 **"Taiga. It's fine. Don't worried about it."** I walks toward Taiga and pull him into a tight embraced. **"We should go home and makes sure you cool down for real. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."** I excused myself and Taiga and go home. That night we making love like a horny teenager.

 **"Kept going"** Taiga kept fucking me (if the words was right) while our love making was mixing with a tears and vomits. It was suffocated. A curse for humankind indeed. More likely for us the Omega. The rejection of others mate.

After that heated and conflicting love making, Taiga  showering me with a sweet kisses and warm embraced while I cried my heart out. _If only they understand._ Ever since that, I become somehow quite. I didn't want to worry Taiga but I really can't help it. I miss my alpha. My true alpha. I spent my time staring into nothing and not moving an inch from my bed. I can tell my eyes was looking so dead. I want to move so badly and tell Taiga I'm fine now but nothing happened.

_MY DEPRESSION EPISODE IS REPEATING LIKE A BROKEN RECORD_

Father and uncle was worried about it. Taiga was worried about it. But, there nothing we can do. Nothing they can do. _If only I can sleep now, it will be great._ I woke up that one night feeling so fresh and caressing Taiga tired sleeping face. I been doing nothing but burdening him.

 **"Shige is giving birth."** a son. All of us was invited as the baby uncle. I never saw Tetsuya that happy. I never saw everyone that happy. It wonderful but painful. Even Taiga, he look so happy. They holding the baby carefully with love as to afraid a small movement will hurt the baby. I can't no longer having a new life inside me as my heat stop years ago. I'm back becoming unidentified gender. Everything just stop but the mark kept burning on my neck.

 **"Hold him like this Akashi-kun."** Tetsuya put the baby on my arms. Carefully. _Is this how it felt having his child?_ I kiss the baby forehead and crying. _It felt so warm. So nice._ Another hand wrapping itself around me. _Taiga._ He was kissing me and telling me all sweet words. _God, I can never repay this beautiful person who was there through up and down in my life._ **"I'm sorry."** I'm not sure weather I told that to myself or to Taiga. Or to Tetsuya. **"I'm sorry."** was the last words I said before darkness cover my eyes.

 **"I'm sorry."** I remembered telling him that again when I woke up. Everyone was there, looking at me worryingly. Even Shuzo, Shogo and their little sunshine, Sekai, is the name that I picked for him. After all I'm was his godfather. I really hoping he will be as beautiful as this world was just like his name. Keeps on spining and protect the human even hurt.

 **"Sei can you hear me?"** Taiga hold onto my hand and kiss my fingers. I smiled.

 **"Sekai?"** I asked for the boy and immediately Shogo put him on my arm, he was sleeping. He grown so much ever since I last remembered. But, due to my critical emotions instability, I rarely visits him, afraid I will harm him. Sekai seems like treating me like a stranger which somehow I found it rather comforting. I don't want Sekai to even remembered about me. I want him to live happily with no picture of me in his life. After all I was not needed.

I kissed Sekai's forehead and Taiga kiss my fingers again but this time he put something on my finger. A cold metal. **"Will you be my husband, my partner, my love till death do us part?"** Taiga propose. I cried and Taiga lift my breathing mask and kiss my lips.

**"I'm dying Taiga."**

**"Until then, you will be mine now and forever Seijuro Kagami. Until then, let me love you until the end of my life. My heart is beating all for you. My love will be forever yours. We will build a small house far from here. We can bring father with us and remembered when you told me about your white horse Yukimura? We can find another one with a same color and add another horse with a color of red? Is that possible?"** I chuckled as Taiga kept on talking nonsense. Do I regret being save that time? I have all the reason to die yet this second chance given to me, do I regret taking it? My eyes land of still talking Taiga. Another kiss was place on my forehead. _Father._ **He joined Taiga with the plan. They were planning out future. I smile.**

 ** _"Do you regret it?"_** my younger self asking.

_"Am I?"_

_"How about Taiga? He will be left alone."_

_"He was an alpha. His fated mate is waiting for him. They will be happy forever."_

_"How about you?"_

_"What about me?"_

_"Aren't you sad?"_

_"Am I?"_

_"Do you?"_

_"I'm---I'm glad."_

_**"Thanks for loving me**_ **"** I murmured. For real I can felt my soul leaving. I take my last breath before the heart machine dropped down. Taiga was shaking me, waking me up yet he fail. My brother-in-law, Tatsuya was holding Taiga and calm him down which I was glad of. Tatsuya was the second person who can calm Taiga down. I'm glad he had decided to come to Japan when he heard about my condition. My father fall to his knees crying, for once I saw how old my father actually is. Everyone was crying.

_I really regret nothing now. Thanks you for loving the broken me_

**_under those bright star I'll will showered you with all of my love._**  
**_under the bright sun, I'll tell the whole world, you were my life_**

_Here, sleeping the most beautiful and strongest angel I ever loved, Akashi-Kagami Seijuro. Most beloved husband and strongest soldier._

Taiga kiss my name that was carved beautifully on the stone. He seems to regret nothing. A smile was drawn on his lips. I'm glad. I can finally rest and I believed everyone will find their light on the journey of this beautiful world.

"Is that the reason why he just disappeared?" Daiki eyes land on his fingers.

"He was raped when he had his first heat." Masaki smile sadly. "I never saw Masaomi that angry. He can burn the whole world with his pheromones alone."

"Why he never told us?" Ryota cried again. He never says how sorry he was to Seijuro. Now after a year since Seijuro passed away, he was on his last month of his pregnancy as in Seijuro was there protecting him and their unborn child.

"He hated himself. Sei fall into depression for year. So many attempts taken to end his life. He was put under a tight surveillance." Masaki pull out Seijuro past medical records. "A various type of medicine was used. Until everything just stop and Seijuro act as his usual self. At first we thought it just an act but he really changed. Like it never happened on the first place. Taiga. He was there when everything happened. He help Seijuro through everything."

"But mated omega can never be with anyone else. Passionately--" Daiki eyes widened.

"Their love was fill with regrets, tears, vomits, and so forceful." Masaki laughed sadly. "Everytime they making love, me and Masaomi will be there to makes sure Seijuro and Taiga did not hurt themselves. Me with my medical field and Masaomi with his powerful pheromones."

"How Akashi-kun that time?" Tetsuya asked.

"It so sickening, Kuroko-san. So painful. So sad. So tragic. After those painful love making so what they call, Taiga will makes sure that Sei showered with a lots of gentle kiss on his forehead. Warm in a soft fluffy blanket, secure safely on his arm. Beautiful but tragic." Masaki stand up and smile. "I guess this is enough for now. I had to met Masaomi. We planned to visits Seijuro. I'm sure Taiga is already there."

"One more, Masaki-san." Tetsuya hold onto Masaki's hand.

"Yes?"

"Who is Seijuro's fated mate?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Masaki smile and leaving. Everyone looks toward Tetsuya. His eyes widened.


End file.
